Battle of Swordswomen
by fishplates1019
Summary: The Fairy Queen Titania,Erza Scarlet versus the Flame-haired Burning Eyed Hunter,Shana


_This is my first story & it took me a week to think for ideas,even if it's short. So anyways,enjoy my story & please review my work to make my stories better._

_I don't own Fairy Tail and Shakugan no Shana,okay?_

* * *

Natsu was yelling all over the guild, shouting "Hey guys! This job's worth a million jewels. Let's do this!" Lucy questioned the contents on the request. "Who's this Shana girl we'll look for?" "They call her the 'Flame-Haired Burning-Eyed Hunter' and all the Crimson Denizens she confronts are killed", dubbed Erza. Lucy got scared and begged Natsu not to continue the job. "But we don't need to fight her, right? We just need to look for her and give her to Wilhelmina Carmel", Happy added. "I think what Lucy's scared of is she may not want to come back and attack us, and I think it's a great possibility", Gray mentioned. Natsu immediately stated "We're Fairy Tail wizards! When did we ever hold back or retreat, Lucy?" This gave Lucy more confidence to start the mission.

They first traveled to Misaki City where they and Wilhelmina will meet as stated on the request. She gave each one of them devices that will help them move during a Fuzetsu. "Why do we need these things, Ms. Carmel?" Natsu asked. "If anyone of you will battle Shana, you will need those things so you can counter the effects of being inside a Fuzetsu." Wilhelmina mentioned. After the meeting, the team split up and searched the city. Lucy checked the East; Natsu and Happy went to the North; Gray took the South and Erza flocked to the West. While searching, Erza felt an evil presence passed her and noticed someone with very long black hair in front of her rushing to somewhere. She chased the girl until she stopped at an abandoned factory.

"I've been expecting you, Erza Scarlet" the girl mentioned, making Erza shocked. The girl with the evil presence was actually Shana."How did you know who I am?" Erza asked. "You don't need to know. You're gonna die, anyway", Shana answered with her eyes filled with maliciousness. Erza requipped into the Flame Empress Armor and Shana casted a Fuzetsu, which means it's time for both of them to duel.

Shana attacks first with swinging her sword covered with flame to Erza and Erza dodged it. Erza counterattacked it with her Flame Slash. Shana quickly dodged it but her the tip of her coat was burned. "You're actually good, Erza. But not good enough!" Shana screamed, shooting fire blasts from her sword. Erza quickly ran for it and attempts to slash Shana. Shana predicted this move and will also slash Erza. The two quickly clash each other with great force and slashed each other afterwards. After a couple of seconds, Erza fell to the ground with blood covering her body. "See? I told you it's not good enough because you're merely a Torch and I'm a Flame Haze.", Shana bragged. She came closer to Erza, checking if she was dead. "You fool. I was waiting for the right moment to strike", Erza mentioned and slashed Shana. Shana collapsed; the Fuzetsu stopped and something black was leaving her body. "She was controlled by an evil spell?" Erza questioned and Natsu and others with Yuji came. "Ms. Scarlet, she was controlled by an evil spell that was casted on her when she traveled to Magnolia Town.", Yuji said to Erza. "So that's why she didn't look like herself when we confronted", Erza muttered. The team returned Shana's unconscious body to Wilhelmina and received their money.

During the travel back to Magnolia, Erza is still wondering who could be the wizard who casted the spell on Shana. "Well, never mind. At least she's back to normal and we got what we came for, right?" she said to herself. Watching them from the shadows was the wizard who casted the spell on Shana. "You're quite impressive, Erza", the wizard said and left the team alone. While the team is back in the guild, rumors have spread that Ultear is roaming around town, destroying shops and casting evil spells on people who go against her. This alarmed Team Natsu, especially Erza. "Let's look for her, guys! She might harm everybody else!" Natsu shouted. "Wait, Natsu. We need permission from the Master first" dubbed Erza. Master Makarov gave them permission to do so and the team searched for Ultear.


End file.
